<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拉郎配没前途 by Uranusjy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395068">拉郎配没前途</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy'>Uranusjy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Table Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2007年萨格勒布世乒赛后</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>大王马, 王励勤/马琳</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>拉郎配没前途</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2017.8.13<br/>lof被屏，旧文补档。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07年不仅有萨格勒布的男单决赛，还有全锦赛的男双决赛。拿到冠军的那一刹那，两个人心照不宣地击了个掌，然后又各自与对手握手离场，看起来还是没有什么搭档的气质。</p><p> </p><p>领奖，采访，合影，晚上又聚会，走过场也得走个遍。王励勤干什么都很克制，喝酒一样也是；马琳被吴敬平练出了海量，加之还会诸如偷偷掺水啊逃酒啊这种伎俩，喝酒这件事也不在话下。几个小时的酒席下来，身经百战的二人毫发无伤，依然能彼此搂着走成平行线回到宾馆。教练们仍然在嘀咕，猜测二人的关系究竟是亲密多一点了还是仍旧势不两立。</p><p> </p><p>马琳想，我们哪儿有那么的势不两立啊。</p><p> </p><p>他琢磨这事的时候王励勤在洗澡，喝得酒气熏天，他受得了王励勤也受不了。但是王励勤就是个球场下时刻都温柔克制让你一步的人，洗个澡也逼着马琳先洗了，他才肯洗，搞得马琳想客气……说白了是想懒也没机会。所以他们之间，不存在什么你弄不死我我就弄死你这种奇怪的相处模式，顶多是马琳心里痒痒总想欠王励勤两下，而王励勤总会选择要么微笑以对，要么扭头就走，就是不遂了马琳的意。</p><p> </p><p>马琳正瘫在床上看电视里的体育新闻，可惜浴室并不隔音，水声响得特别清脆动听，闹得他新闻都听不下去。他总想往浴室那儿看，然而隔着一层毛玻璃，水雾起来了，看得就更不清楚，连身体轮廓都难以看全。</p><p> </p><p>干吗总是要这样呢。马琳莫名其妙的心烦意乱，躺了半天又坐直，看哪里都不是。</p><p> </p><p>水声恰巧停了。马琳如释重负，正想继续做每天背新闻的无聊脑力运动，王励勤就出来了。马琳扭头看过去，身材颀长的男人身上套着松垮的浴衣，又显得瘦了几分。</p><p> </p><p>王励勤并不在意马琳的目光，他选择视若无睹，做自己该做的事情——收拾东西和每天日记。后者就算了，但前者在马琳看来简直令人发指，为什么每天都要把东西收拾一遍呢？马琳比较喜欢把东西都堆到一堆，找什么东西再翻，反正都囤着，也不会丢。王励勤不置可否，但脸上嫌弃的表情出卖了他的内心。</p><p> </p><p>王励勤好脾气是好脾气，固执也是固执，他认准了什么事，总要做到底。</p><p> </p><p>“你今天写什么日记？”在体育新闻里女主持的声音中，马琳决定还是要打破一下尴尬的气氛。</p><p> </p><p>“男双。”王励勤言简意赅，手上的笔却没动，不知是不是卡在了什么用词上。</p><p> </p><p>马琳笑了一声，“男双有什么好写的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>王励勤觉得自己在说废话，“毕竟是块金牌。”</p><p> </p><p>“金牌了不起？”</p><p> </p><p>“了不起。”</p><p> </p><p>“那谁跟我说和我配没默契的？”</p><p> </p><p>“你也说你更喜欢和陈玘配。”王励勤确实被卡住了，开始在本子上乱写。</p><p> </p><p>马琳被噎了一下，歪头看着眼前人的后脑勺，眼珠子一转又想瞄他本子上的字，但是胳膊横在那儿，挡得严严实实，他一个字也看不见。王励勤的个子不是白长的，腿长胳膊也长，球场上他一伸胳膊，马琳就能跑出半个场去。</p><p> </p><p>马琳为看不见本子上的字而可惜地摇了摇头，“所以队里成天就瞎配。”</p><p> </p><p>“瞎配也能拿冠军啊。”王励勤觉得自己在做一场很没营养的对话。</p><p> </p><p>马琳想了想，最终还是难得同意了王励勤的观点：“了不起。”</p><p> </p><p>王励勤以沉默拒绝继续对话，马琳再一次试图把注意力集中在体育新闻上。新闻没播多久，就播开了全锦赛的男双决赛——嚯。马琳蹭的又坐起来，乐呵呵地说：“艾玛，男双决赛啊。再睹一睹哥的英姿。”王励勤依然没有理他。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛嫌杨影还不够乱似的，从第一个发球开始，马琳的嘴就没停过，从技术数落到球衣又数落到解说。王励勤听着很头疼，他不太懂为什么有的人总是闲不下来，能把别人说得活活烦死。马琳的声音也不是很好听，虽说不上薄，却也不够厚重，一口东北大碴子音，你说他糙老爷们儿粗犷豪放，他还偏是有点含含糊糊的。王励勤已经彻底放下笔了，支着头，听了半天，还考虑着要不要捂上耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“你这半天除了写‘男双决赛，和马琳’之外——哦，还把我名字圈起来了，你想咒我还是咋地——就没写别的了？”</p><p> </p><p>王励勤脊背一凉，千算万算，又没算到，谁知道马琳借着自己说话的絮叨声，居然悄悄溜到他后面看他写日记了？他下意识想把本子合上，可看都看了，这样不是更显得做贼心虚。他纠结了三秒，手以一种僵硬的姿势压在本子上，心头忽然有股无名火——他猜马琳一定在他身后面偷笑，两颗虎牙藏都藏不住。马琳总是对这些边边角角的小把戏很感兴趣，喜欢猜测别人的小秘密，亦或是搞个恶作剧。但他不喜欢，他喜欢完整的、体面的生活，人人各自守好底线，温柔谦逊，不卑不亢，就像打球就要大刀阔斧，远台对拉，干干净净，拼的就是实力。</p><p> </p><p>马琳就是个意外，总是一次又一次踩过他的底线，但马上又溜回来，分寸把握得让人没脾气。</p><p> </p><p>王励勤撇撇嘴，“写你，就没什么好写的。”不再试图遮掩，手指动了动，最终还是合上了签字笔的笔盖，刀剑入鞘，一声脆响。不写了。</p><p> </p><p>“写什么写，反正回队里还得写。”马琳忽然倾身上前，胳膊绕过王励勤身侧，以一种仿佛搂抱的微妙姿势，把王励勤手上的日记本合上了。王励勤不做声，就像在双打赛场上，马琳总是横身拦在他面前说小话，而他就听着，看着马琳，并不答话。</p><p> </p><p>“王励勤。”</p><p> </p><p>马琳叫他全名的次数比叫“大力”的次数多，就像王励勤也只会叫“马琳”。习惯使然，他们不疏离，也不亲昵，站在各自对面比携手并肩的次数要多得多，枪总抵在彼此脑袋上，这样培养出来的感情，是多了那么点庄重感。</p><p> </p><p>“咱俩好不容易都赢了。把萨格勒布的补上呗。”</p><p> </p><p>马琳没让他说话，稍微低了低身子，侧头寻到嘴唇，贴上去。王励勤皱了皱眉头，却不是因为强吻，而是因为马琳说的萨格勒布。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>萨格勒布之前，人们提到马王之战，可以报出很多场比赛；萨格勒布之后，人们记住的就只有这一场。这场比赛成就了王励勤世乒赛三冠王，也让马琳又一次屈居亚军——但这场比赛给二人带来的不止是这些。马琳在庆功宴上喝得烂醉，回到宾馆后鬼哭狼嚎，满楼都唏嘘不已。同屋的陈玘早就溜出去不敢和马琳睡这一晚上，而王励勤敲了敲门，和陈玘交换了房间。</p><p> </p><p>王励勤其实也不知道自己为什么要来，毕竟新科冠军，胜负又是兵家常事，他干吗还搞得自己跟做错了什么似的，庆祝都不敢庆祝，还得陪着难过。陈玘溜出去之前心情复杂地看了王励勤一眼，说马哥喝多了，正一边哭一边吐呢，我看着都瘆得慌，大力哥，你可别被他掐死。王励勤扶着门摆了摆手，“掐死我？他也得有这个本事。”陈玘想了想两人的体格差异，深以为然地点点头，就心安理得地溜了。</p><p> </p><p>将近零点了，房间的灯还都亮着，卫生间的呕声还在。王励勤锁上房间门，看了一眼卫生间里抱着马桶吐的男人，面无表情地穿过门廊，去屋里倒了杯水，又端着水进了卫生间，看着马琳吐得差不多了，就递给他一杯水让他漱漱口。马琳跟一滩烂泥一样趴在马桶上，听见声音回头看了看，跟王励勤对视了足足有一分钟，然后也不知认没认出来，乖乖地接过水漱了口。王励勤刚想说什么，结果马琳一扭头，又吐起来，杯子差点都给砸了。</p><p> </p><p>我看你今晚就抱着马桶过吧。王励勤觉得头疼。卫生间狭小，装下两个大男人已经显得不怎么宽敞了，王励勤屈指磕了磕额角，抬眼望见镜子里映出的自己，而马琳——他低头看过去，那是个多坚韧的人，现在呢？他想起马琳刚才回头看他的那一眼，眼睛红得像兔子，满脸泪痕，憔悴得不像个人样。</p><p> </p><p>真是要了命了。</p><p> </p><p>好不容易折腾完，不知道都到了几点了。王励勤试图把马琳背出来，但不知出于什么心理，最后马琳是被他拽着俩胳膊从卫生间拖出来的。王励勤奋力把他抬到床上去，马琳醉眼朦胧，身子沉得不得了，王励勤觉得自己打场决胜局都没有这么累。</p><p> </p><p>“王励勤。”马琳突然哼哼了一句。王励勤忍着，好脾气地凑过去，忽然被搂住脖子，一个酒气四溢的吻压过来。王励勤被熏得连惊讶都没有，简直要翻白眼了，可醉酒的人力气不知为什么这么大，就是不让他躲开。这个吻没有任何技巧，甚至没有享受，牙齿撞上嘴唇，味蕾感受到血腥的味道，也不知是谁的嘴唇被咬破了。王励勤都快吐了，他想到陈玘和他换房间时说怕他被掐死，这下倒好，不是被掐死，他快被熏死了。</p><p> </p><p>如果有下次，绝对不能喝……呸，哪里有下次了？王励勤被自己这个念头吓了一跳。但奇怪的是他的确很平静，好像马琳无论做什么事，他都觉得很正常。</p><p> </p><p>一个令人几欲窒息的吻结束了，两人都跟溺水的人终于上了岸似的，大口大口地喘气。王励勤咳了两声，强压下想吐的感受，他还被马琳环着，弯腰站在床边的姿势是要多难受有多难受。整间房的灯都大开着，他们窗帘也没拉，夜幕下的萨格勒布灯火阑珊。马琳喘够了，又寻着王励勤的耳朵咬下去。</p><p> </p><p>说是咬，却也不是咬，牙齿很轻微地蹭着耳廓，酥酥麻麻的痒，偶尔尖尖的虎牙会戳得有点痛，但这就像马琳奇妙的分寸感，只会让人新奇而不是厌恶。王励勤的鼻子已经适应了这过于浓烈的酒气，他现在腿有点软，半边身子都麻了。马琳逸出一声叹息，含着那半片耳朵，含混地说：“我真恨不得咬死你。”</p><p> </p><p>王励勤喉咙里发出一声笑，“那我要跑了。”</p><p> </p><p>马琳顿了顿，忽然报复似的狠狠咬了一口，“下届世乒赛……不，奥运会上我就弄死你。”</p><p> </p><p>王励勤痛了一下，然后耳朵上又一轻。他揉着耳朵慢慢站直了腰，看着床上的人睡死过去的样子，忽然很好奇马琳方才是醒着还是醉着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二人拉扯着上床时衣服都被彼此扒得差不多了。马琳先压上了王励勤，正式地补了一个绵长温柔的吻。洗过澡后酒气冲淡了许多，呼吸平稳，大脑清醒，没有我赢你输的悲喜交加，但他们还是吻在一起。像硬凑的双打比赛，打法不合，默契为零，却依然并肩为王。</p><p> </p><p>终究还是又咬破了嘴唇。王励勤半撑着身子呸了一口带着血沫子的唾沫，操他妈，真想把马琳的虎牙给拔了。</p><p> </p><p>马琳舔了一下嘴唇上弥留的血珠，伸手拉开酒店床头柜的抽屉，哟呵，猜得没错——三个套子，还有一管润滑油。</p><p> </p><p>王励勤瞪了瞪眼，看着马琳白花花的身体在眼前晃悠，“你上我上？”</p><p> </p><p>马琳把东西拿出来摊床上，一本正经地回答：“石头剪刀布，一局定胜负，谁赢了谁在上面。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>“好，那就比。”</p><p> </p><p>石头剪刀布——马琳出的剪刀，王励勤出的石头。</p><p> </p><p>王励勤忍着笑，“你又输了。”马琳气得翻白眼。王励勤伸手捂住他的眼睛，五指修长，关节处有层层茧子，磨了长，长了磨。</p><p> </p><p>“一会儿别哭。”</p><p> </p><p>“……王励勤，你给我滚。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>